your an alien!
by mewichgo
Summary: the aliens are back and thare are 2 new ones please read um and i will make new onws soon cap 3 up now! nyaa
1. intruducshon

captier 1 we are the mew me: hello all of you im mewbarri ichigo:hey barri how are ya nyaa me:fine oh ichigo do you wana do the disclamer ichigo:ok mewbarri douse not one tokyo mew mew or the cariters nyaa so this is my story um its gowing to get better i promes bye nyaa next capter come in later

name: ichigo momomia (sorry if i miss spelled it)  
mews power: strawbarry bell mew friends: mint,retasu,pudding,zucrro(sorry if i dont spill hir name right)  
fused whith the erimot wildcat and an alien frute name stawbarry mew word nyaa

name: mint (dont know how to spell her last name sorry)  
frute name: bluebarri mew friends: ichigo,onee-sama,retasu,pudding mew power: ment arrow fused with: blue loriceet mew word im having my tea now

name: retusu mewfrut:kiwi mewpower:lettus casents mewfriends: ichigo mint pudding zacrro fust with:the black finless porpis mew syaing gomenisi

name: pudding mewfrut: bunana mewspower: pudding rings mewfriends: ichigo mint retasu zacrro mew saying na no da

name: zacrro mewfrut: pomagranet mewspower: zacrro spear mewfriends: ichigo mint retusu pudding mew saying (darn i dont know if she has one...)

name: holly power: holly barri slash wepon: holly sored friends: ichigos friends mew frut:the holly barri fust with: a wolf and bird a alien siblings:ichgo is hollys twin

ok lets get it gowing ok next capter is gowing to be more fun ok the aliens are in it ok kisshu: hey why are we not in it:  
pai:becuse we are in the next chapter kisshu:im gunna find my konago-chan me:no your not kisshu shes not her right now pudding:yay a sleepover oh hi fling dweab na no da me:pudding thats not nice pudding: nether is he na no da ichgo:oh crap kisshu nyaa kisshu:yay kitty ME: *puts collers on kishu and ichgo to kep kisshu away from ichgo and ichgo from merdring kisshu*  
all of us: bye ichigo:nyaa


	2. the real story

secount chappy

mewbarri:ok now its time to intervue the cariters who furst ...

Ichigo: help me!

mewbarri:ichgo whats gowing on

ichgo:kisshu is chasing me please help me *hides be hind mewbarri*

mewbarri:ok one sec

kisshu:ichgo come out come out wear ever you are *gets hit bye mew barri with a anima styal fan on the head*

mewbarri:ok thare you go

ichgo: thaks oh mew barri dous not one tokyo mew mew or the cariters but one holly ichgos sis

two long red hared girls rundown the street

ichgo:why dus this allways happen to us waaa *crashes in to kisshu* oh gomen

kisshu:no problem holly:nee-chan wheard you go ichgo:hear holly:ok let get to class ... ALIENS SHIP

pai:we have 2 new alien readings one is a mew the uther i dont know what it is... kisshu:rilly a mew alien (i wunder if its ichgo)

pai:you know that you have the power of electrisity i have the power of wind tart has the power of earth and the 2 other aliens are water and fire we need thim ok we will know whan we are near one ore eyes will glow kisshu go find thim kisshu:ok i will get on it (if its you konego-chan im taking you back with me)mewbarri:um hi its mew i know its in the middle of the chpter but if you see one of this-(it means thinking)k byeback to the righting its 125 am hear ok bye

...  
AT THE CAFE ichgo:ok we are having a sleepover at my house to sow off are powers oh holly get in hear holly: yes ichgo mint:wow how did you did you clone yourself...  
ichgo:no this is holly my twin i think she is a mew mew tho ryo:you think who is a mew mew ...ichgo:my sister holly

holly:hi

ryo:oh ok come on down to the bacement ok

ichgo:ok *all gows to the basment*

ichgo:ok now what

ryo:sit down ichgo holly you to please

holly:ok

mint:so why are we hear ryo:thare are new alien sitings so be carfill ichgo do yo mind if we test your dna a little you to holly ... holly and ichgo:ok ryo:ok *grabs a neadle*  
hollyandichgo:oh no *both fants*  
ryo: grait no two afrad of neadles...  
latter that day... holly:so ichgo what did ryo say about me being a mew ichgo:shush dont give up your secret and you are a wolf and a bird i wunder why we are on call... wispers to holly i hope thay have not found the other dna

at the aliens ship kisshu ...

kisshu:ok im going to look if you need me ok bye *teliports away* ...  
meanwill at ichgos...

ichgo:ok mint truth or dare

mint:truth

ichgo: ok do yu like bing a mewmew better thin a normal rich girl

mint:yes like bing a mew mew better tin a nomal rich girl becuse i have friends who like me for who i am ok holly truth or dare

holly: ok thank for that

holly:dare

mint:ok what are you fused with and dont lie and tell us who you like holly:um a snow wolf and a bat...(and an alien but im not tillin that part)um i dont like anyone

mint:ok but your hiding someting...

ichgo:ok

holly:ichgo truth or dare

ichgo:truth

holly:wich do you like more kisshu or aieama-kue(i hope i spellt it right)

ichgo:do i have to say it nyaa

mint:its kisshu right i like him so if you dont i will take him

ichgo:over my dead body opps*covers mouth*

mint:ah you do

holly: its ok ichgo

ichgo;ok pudding truth or deir

pudding:dair na no da ...  
kisshu telaports in ...  
kisshu:hey konego-chan

ichgo kisshu: go away!

kisshu grabs holly

holly: ichgo nee-chan

ichgo:holly get away from hir

kisshu:why *kisshus eyes start glowing*

ichgo: oh no

kisshu drops holly becus she bit him

ichgo:mint get holly and run

Ichgo :ichgo spiens around and is an alien the earth alien to be exzat

kisshu:so what are you ichgo

ichgo: girls go get ryu

all of tim:hai...

sorry but the cappter is kinda long but its still good will contenu later i will make more capter later to k bye 


	3. ichgo the flame mermaid

ok so let get it whear we left off...

ichgo;whean you see these-(...)- it means thay are tlking in thare minds

:kisshu:hey konego-chan

:ichgo: kisshu get out *ichgos eyes start glowing*crap

:kisshu:why oooh your eyes ha gocha*grabs ichgo by the waist*

:holly:(ichgo nee-chan)

:ichgo:(holly run i can deal with kisshu)

:holly:(but you...) (ichgo:no buts go!)

ichgo:red transform :mewbarri:hir red transeform is kinda like mermaid melodys so no mean comints: ichgos hier turns omust black red dress :me:like luchgas dress from mmppp:

kisshu:so you have been hiding something from me...who are you rilly ichgo

ichgo: no i have not! red purl mic! *music starts*

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he

pai:kisshu!what are you doing we told you to get the new aliens not have thim destroy you! ichgo!

Zettai! Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo...

Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara

tart:kisshu we need to go back with her kisshu:ok

Kitto! Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made

Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni Subete ga owatte hajimaru no Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne

ichgo:how about an oncore ^^

kisshu:no but i do want you *leaps on ichgo and telleports

ichgo:let go now *burns kisshus hands* i told you to let go

pai tart and kisshu: what are you

ichgo:im the fire mermaid alien charri blue*bows to thim* at your servies using a calm voice she explase

kisshu:wow how did you servive the flames we gest you were dead

ichgo: you gest rong thin still calm

pai:ok stop!

ichgo:no yelling

tart:so what do we do with the old hag*gets smackt bye pai kisshu and charri/ichgo

so thats it for now i will make a nuther one soon k this took a long time to tipe up i havriters block and for eveyone who revus gets a cookie a vercual cookie tart:cookie where me:pudding has it bye evryone byebye ICHIGO o tabeyou (PAFE ni KEEKI ni daifuku minna tabetara koufuku)  
iro iro FURUUTSU (KIWI SWIITHI PIITHI kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai AISUKURIIMU (reizouko ni irete katame-ru saigo ni SOOSU o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki.  
(yujuufudan na seikaku demo KAWAII watashi wa goukaku!)

amaku torokeru yo na aji dake ja nani ka tarinai kara~ (daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)  
A RA MOODO da ne. (ara, do-mo)

KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!  
DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA donyoku ni yukou!  
TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI ironna koto ga shitai.

chikagoro nan da ka (soushi souai aimai yume mita risou wa kaitai)  
taikutsu na mainichi (tomodachi no hanashi ni doujou sotsunai watashi no nichijou)  
mamori ni hairu no wa (kesa no tamago wa hanjuku demo kimochi wa nan da ka sajuku)  
mada mada hayai wa.  
(watashi no jinsei kore kara ikikata kaeyou PIRIkara!)

so ieba tsumamigui mo shitenai shi takusan ajimi shiyou~ (daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)  
A RA MOODO da ne. (ara, do-mo)

KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!  
abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!  
TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI ironna koto ga shitai.

KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!  
DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA donyoku ni yukou!  
TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI ironna koto ga shitai.

KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!  
abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!  
TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI ironna koto ga shitai.

sorry for it bing so long its my story ^^ nyaa 


End file.
